


Match

by sabinelagrande



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom Jethro Gibbs, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, M/M, Sub Timothy McGee, Sub Tony DiNozzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a good match, his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match

They're a good match, his boys, and it's so easy to play them off of one another.

Tony on his knees is never a bad thing; it's even better when he's got his face planted in Tim's lap. He's got his knees spread wide, wide enough that it must be uncomfortable, showing off because he know Gibbs is watching him. He's loud, louder than he should be, humming and moaning like Tim's cock is the best thing he ever tasted. He's really winding Tim up but good; Gibbs knows very well how great he can be, but tonight, he's really pulling out all the stops. He keeps sucking Tim down, lavishing attention on him only to pull off suddenly, teasing him mercilessly.

He's talking to Tim, too; Gibbs can only make out some of what he's saying, but he knows the shape of it. He's telling Tim all about what a whore he is, how he's nothing but a toy for Tony and Gibbs to play with, all the ways he's secretly thrilled to be known- probably because no one would ever expect them of him.

Tim is trying so hard not to like it, biting his lip like he's going to wear a hole straight through it, breath coming hard and shaky. Even if he were allowed, Gibbs doubts he'd be able to say anything in response; he'd probably just whine and writhe just like he's doing now. He's trying hard not to even look at Tony, but he keeps cutting his eyes downwards, unable to stop himself. His cuffed wrists are still behind his head, right where Gibbs left them, but he keeps balling his fists like he's afraid he's going to reach for Tony otherwise. Gibbs can't really blame him; Tony's been going after him for the better part of an hour.

"Tony, leave the poor boy alone," Gibbs says, prodding his ass with the toe of his shoe.

"But we were just getting to the good part," Tony complains, sitting back; Tim sighs with relief. "C'mon, don't-"

Gibbs cuts him off. "When I want to hear your opinion, I'll beat it out of you."

He grins. "You promise?"

Gibbs rolls his eyes, grinning despite himself, and swats him on the back of the head. "Slick's in the bathroom," he tells Tony. "Get it, get on the bed, and get ready."

"Can do," he says; he's just about to get up when he stops. "Can I stand up, or did you want me to crawl?"

"I just want you to get there some time today, Tony," Gibbs says, quietly impressed that he's finally showing some forethought. "You can hop on one foot if it'll hurry you up."

"Right, boss," he replies, jumping up and heading for the bedroom.

Tim hasn't moved an inch; he keeps his eyes on Gibbs, tracking him carefully as he comes to stand beside his chair. "It's okay," he says, reaching out to place his hand on Tim's head. "Just calm down."

Tim sighs and rests his head against Gibbs's thigh, his eyes shut tight; Gibbs pets his hair soothingly, glad he sent Tony out. The way he keeps grinning, he's probably not the picture of dominance right now; he just can't help it, though. Tim's a sadist's dream, the way he can't hide anything at all, the way every little thing he feels is written all over him, the way he's determined to take absolutely everything he's subjected to. Gibbs had him pegged a long time ago; it's just that he never expected it to be so endearing.

He waits until Tim's not panting anymore before he pushes his head gently away and leaves the room. "With me," he says, and he doesn't wait to see whether or not Tim obeys; the sound of the chair scraping against the floor tells him everything he needs to know.

Tim's right behind him by the time he makes it to his room, and Tony's already on the bed. He ignores Tony for the moment, turning to the other one. "Drop your arms," he orders, and Tim does, wincing a little. "Shake them out," he instructs; it's awkward with his wrists bound, but Tim manages to stretch some. "Roll your neck. Better? Good. Knees." Tim goes, but he doesn't look happy about being this far away from the action. "If you keep looking at me like a sad puppy, I'm going to get you a tail," he threatens, but Tim just looks up at him and shrugs, like maybe it doesn't sound like a half bad idea.

Gibbs can't help but laugh. "I'll be damned."

He gives Tim an affectionate pat before he finally stops ignoring Tony's rather theatrical moaning and heads to the bed. Tony's got three fingers inside himself, thrusting shallowly; he gasps when Gibbs presses one of his own in with them.

"You'd better hope you're ready," Gibbs warns. "Cause Tim's been awful good."

Tony lets out a breathless laugh. "You think I can't take Tim? I'm hurt."

He slides his hand away, comes back with another finger. "Didn't say you were only taking Tim."

Gibbs must have talked him through this a half a dozen times, but the look on Tony's face is one of pure shock, as if he didn't really believe Gibbs would follow through on it- which is really a mistake he ought to be past making by now. "R- really?"

"Unless you think you can't handle it," Gibbs presses, pushing Tony's fingers away so that he can push his own deep inside him. "But I wouldn't figure you to back down from a challenge."

He narrows his eyes. "The hell with that. If you think I can't-" He breaks off mid-sentence. "I'm too easy, aren't I? Gotta work on that."

Gibbs leans down and brushes their lips together. "Don't."

Tony grins like he's about to say something; so Gibbs takes the opportunity to press a fourth finger inside of him, which is pretty effective at shutting him down. He keeps working him, opening him up, until Tony's bucking his hips and begging him to get on with it.

"Go and get Tim," he says, stepping away from the bed and toeing off his shoes.

Tony doesn't waste a second in hopping off the bed, bounding over and pulling Tim up by his elbow, whispering something filthy in his ear before pushing him towards the bed.

"Lay down," Gibbs orders Tim. After a moment of deliberation, he adds, "Hands over your head." And, yeah, it's going to be harder to do this without Tim's help, but it's worth it for the way he looks, how calm the restraints make him.

Tony's just standing there like he's waiting for an engraved invitation, his eyes flicking hungrily up and down Tim's body, and Gibbs motions for him to hurry up. "Well, go on and fuck him."

Tony's grinning as he plants his knees on either side of Tim's hips, pressing his wrists hard into the mattress, leaning down and biting at his jaw, his earlobe, finding all the spot that make him shiver and-

Gibbs can't reach Tony's head, so he leans over and slaps his thigh.

Tony reluctantly pulls his mouth away from Tim's neck. "What was that for?"

''I said fuck him," he warns. "Not fuck _with_ him."

Tony still manages to take his sweet time about it, taking Tim in slowly, with exaggerated care. He rides him slow and hard, just the way Tim likes it, rolling his hips and sighing.

Gibbs doesn't waste any time in getting his clothes off, hungry to touch after spending so much time watching them. Naked, he kneels between Tim's legs; he lays a hand on Tony's back, and Tony stills, leaning into his touch. Tony and Tim both groan as he slips his fingers in next to Tim's dick- one and then two, sliding them along in counterpoint to Tim's shallow, helpless thrusts.

"Get ready," he says, easing Tony up until only the head of Tim's dick is inside of him. He keeps one hand on Tony's hip while he lines them up; it's clumsy and so, so tight, but he manages to press his way inside.

"Gibbs-" Tony says, desperate and clipped, like there's more he needs to say but the rest won't come.

"You can do it," he urges. "Just lean back and take it."

Ever so slowly, Tony starts to lower himself, taking them in inch by inch, pushing down until they're both inside of him.

"Good?" Gibbs asks, gritting his teeth to keep from coming right there and then.

"Holy shit," Tony responds, sounding breathless and off balance and exactly where Gibbs wants him to be.

Gibbs thrusts slowly, experimentally; he can feel everything, both his boys at once, Tony hot and so tight around him, every ridge of Tim's cock where it slides against his own. After a few moments, Tim starts to get into it, lifting his hips in counterpoint without waiting for permission. At this rate, he'll be just as spoiled as Tony; though, honestly, is that even possible?

Pretty soon they're both thrusting into him hard, pushing him back and forth between them. Tony's moaning and sighing and swearing, and it's so much better because it's not a show; he's really so desperate that he just can't stop. It's so intoxicating that Gibbs can't stop pushing, wanting to hear more and more.

"Come on, Tony," he says, thrusting into him that much harder, biting at Tony's neck and trying to hold on.

"Can't," he gasps. "I- oh god- please, _please-_ "

Not for the first time, Gibbs wishes he had three hands. "Tim, help him out."

It's hard to look over Tony's shoulder, but he's glad he made the effort. Tim doesn't have a choice but to keep his wrists together, the cuffs clinking softly as he strokes Tony's cock with both hands.

"Can I?" Tony asks plaintively, doing his best to be good.

Gibbs bites at the back of his neck. "Do it."

Tony shouts something obscene and comes hard, clenching around the two of them, his come spilling out over Tim's fingers. Despite how desperate he must be, Tim raises his hands to his mouth and carefully, almost reverently, licks them clean. That's the absolute limit as far as Gibbs is concerned; his grip tightens on Tony's hips as he pushes forward and comes hard, deep inside him.

When he comes back to himself, he carefully eases out of Tony, helps him up off Tim and over to one side of the bed, where he promptly collapses into a sweaty, sated heap.

Tim looks like he's just about ready to cry.

Even when he's so desperate, he's still so obedient; he puts his hands back over his head and doesn't say a word, even though he's whimpering and humping the air.

Gibbs knows he could leave him just like this, wanting and stricken; Tim wouldn't even think about coming without permission, no matter how long it took to get it, and it wouldn't be a lesson he soon forgot. He's just been too good, though, good enough that it would just be mean.

"Sit up," Gibbs says, and it takes Tim a minute to get it together enough to do even that. Gibbs slips in behind him, close enough to gather Tim up, his front pressed full-length against Tim's back.

"Such a good boy," he says, wrapping his hand around Tim's cock and stroking it slowly. The words still feel funny in his mouth, but, given the way Tim gasps and shakes when he hears them, he's more than happy to oblige. "So perfect." Tim screws his eyes shut, so determined to endure that he can't even tell when he's being rewarded. It's kind of sweet and worrisome at the same time; Gibbs strokes a hand down the side of his face, gentling him. "Come on, boy, give it up for me," he orders, working him faster and faster, and Tim sighs and gasps and comes completely apart in his arms.

As soon as he feels like he can without shaking Tim up too much, Gibbs extracts himself, heading for the bathroom. When he comes back out, Tony's all wrapped up around Tim, kissing him slowly, thoroughly, the kind of kissing that has more to do with bliss and comfort than sex. When he approaches the bed, Tony turns, smiling lazily at him, opening right up for his kiss.

"I'll be downstairs," he says, and Tony doesn't protest. Tim's likely to be disappointed, once he can think straight again, but Tony- his first and favorite- Tony understands. "Get some sleep."

"Will do," Tony says, kissing him again.


End file.
